As Fast As I Could
by xx-take-me-away-xx
Summary: Bella is a single parent. She owns her own pre-school, and is pretty successful. Her life is good. When Edward moves to town with his adorable daughter Olivia and sparks fly, is Bella's "perfect" world really so perfect? Or is there more?
1. Chapter 1

This is the first story I've ever submitted to FanFic. I hope someone likes it!

* * *

"Kayden, wash your hands before you touch that fruit. I don't want your dirty hands all over it!" I yelled, frustrated.

"Yes momma," he said. All blue eyes and brown curls. He smiled at me and ran to the bathroom. I waited to hear the stool scrapping across the floor and the water to turn on to know that he was actually doing what I asked of him.

I set up the rest of the table and got ready for out Sunday picnic. Kayden and I always packed ourselves a lunch and invited a friend to eat outside on the back lawn with us. This week, Esme and Carlise, my best friend Alice's parents, would enjoy the breezy weather with us. Kayden was super excited because he thought of them as a set of grandparents, and they too thought of him as a grandson. He had them wrapped around his pudgy little fingers.

I heard their car pull up on the gravel road and Kayden came running down the stairs.

"What have I told you about running down those stairs, Kayden? You're going to get hurt."

He just smiled his huge grin and hugged my leg, like _that_ made everything better.

I heard the knock at the door and Kayden squealed. He ran the rest of the way to the door and stepped on his tip-toes to reach the knob. When he finally had it turned over he threw the door open and jumped right into Carlise. I asked him to calm down a bit, but I knew it went through one ear and out the other. He was very excited to see them.

"Bella!" Esme's cheerful voice called to me from the doorway. They made their way inside, with Kayden still attached to Carlise tightly.

"Esme! How are you?" I asked, curious. She looked a little on the pale side.

"Oh, just feeling a bit under the weather, dear. No worries though! We wouldn't have missed this for the world." She said, smiling at Kayden back. Kayden then crawled out of Carlise's arms to get on the floor. He came running to stand behind me, hidden by my leg, to play the shy guy.

"Oh, Mr. Kayden. Don't act all shy. I already know that's not the case, cutie." Esme said, squatting down to grab Kayden from behind my leg. He hugged her gently, and kissed her cheek.

"Mmmm. I love kids. They're always so warm and cuddly," She said still hugging Kayden. Once they broke away, we headed out towards the backyard and Kayden and Carlise started to play tag, while Esme and I ran into the house to grab some things I had forgotten to bring out.

"You know, Bella, our son and his daughter will be in town soon. I was wondering if I could borrow Kayden for an afternoon for a play date with him and Olivia?"

"Oh, of course Esme. You know I won't argue with a free babysitter," I laughed.

"Very true," she laughed along, "Plus, I think Olivia and Kayden will get along wonderfully. You need to meet Edward, also!" She said.

Edward. Oh, Edward.

Esme had been trying to set me up with her son for as long as I could remember. Every time he was in town she'd try to get me to go out with him. I was always "busy" though.

Not that I didn't want to date, I just knew that Kayden was more important then any of that. I didn't need to drag a man into either of our lives and have him leave when things got hard. Like Jake did.

"Okay, Esme. A play date would be fun." We grabbed all that we needed and walked back out into the backyard.

Our lunch went well. Kayden went on and on about all the crafts he was doing at Pre-K and how much fun he was having with all his friends. Esme asked me about how my school was doing. I said that it was fine, and talked about how I loved owning my own business and how smart the kids were getting. Owning my own pre-school really was like a dream.

We ate and then the boys played while Esme and I talked about how her retirement was going. She, not surprisingly, hated it. She couldn't wait until her son came home so she'd have Olivia to hang out with during the day. She felt "useless" sitting at home all day.

When it started getting chilly outside, the boys made their way back towards us, and I said that it was nap time for Kayden. Kayden pouted, but didn't argue too much. He was pooped.

He kissed Carlise and Esme and told them night. We walked them to the door, then waved them goodbye before I walked him to his room and layed him in his bed. He kissed me and told me he loved me, like always.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite, baby." I said, smiling, already knowing what he was going to say in response.

"If they mess with me, they're messing with the _wrong_ guy!" He said, smiling, then snuggling into his pillow.

I smiled at my beautiful boy and shut his door.

I walked down the hallway with a smile on my face.

_Life is good. _

* * *

So, this is just the beginning. It might also be the end, if no one likes it. It's also the only short chapter I've got.

Let me know what you think?


	2. Chapter 2

If anyone would like to look over this for me before I update every week, let me know. I'd really appreciate it. I'm a huge comma whore. I need lots of help, obviously.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Angela, please calm that kid down," I said, rubbing my eyeballs willing away the headache I had.

She picked up the screaming kid and rocked him back and forth, trying to calm him down.

"The first day is always the worst," I said. She nodded, looking freaked out by the kid. I took him from her and sat down in one of the rocking chairs.

"Brandon, we have to stop crying now," I said. "You aren't acting like a big boy right now." He sniffed at that and stopped screaming. His body was still shaking from all the energy he used to scream his little heart out.

"Are we better now, Brandon? Can I trust you to be a big boy and go play with the other kids?" I asked. He nodded his head and jumped off my lap to go play trucks with some other kids.

"I don't know how you do it, Bella," Angela said, shaking her head.

"I don't know, Ang. It's just a gift," I smiled at her and made my way to the back room, stepping over the baby gate in front of the door. I checked my computer and phone. I had a text from Alice saying she wanted me and Kayden to come over for dinner. I sent her a text back saying we'd love to come over and told her we'd be at her house at six.

"Bella, there is someone her to see you!" Angela yelled from the front room.

"Coming!" I yelled back. I got out of my car and kind of sprinted towards the front room, wondering who it could be. I hopped over the gate and then felt it. My foot getting stuck. Before I even knew what was happening I was face-planting into the floor.

"Ouch," I said. My ankle hurt and so did my hands but my pride was the most wounded. I lifted myself up and tried to stand and pain shot right up my leg. "Ah," I screamed.

"Oh, Bella. Sit down, honey."

"Esme?" I asked, looking up for the first time.

"Yes, honey, it's me. Now, sit down, Edward -oh, Olivia, where is your father?" she asked the little girl to her side. The little one just shrugged.

"I'll go get Edward, Bella, so he can look at your ankle." I just nodded to her. She stepped outside and left the little girl just standing in front of me. This must be Olivia.

"Did you hurt your footsie?" She asked.

I smiled, "Yes, I hurt my footsie."

"My dad will help your boo-boo," she said, smiling.

"Okay, thank you, sweet heart."

Esme came in with a tall guy, who had to squat just a little to fit through the door. I didn't get a good look at him into he was right in front of me.

"Walk much, Mrs. Swan?" He said, chuckling.

I looked up at him with what Kayden would call my 'mean face' and fought the urge to stick my tongue out at him. He kneeled down to my level and asked which ankle it was. I said right, and he pulled my pant leg up. This was the first time I had gotten a good look at my ankle and man, was it gross. It was purple and swollen and the size of a baseball.

The oooohhs of the children are what pulled my attention away from myself.

"Angela, will you take the kids outside?" She nodded and gathered all the kids up. Kayden stayed, and stood beside Olivia.

"That's my mom," he said nodding towards me.

"Why aren't you sad?" Olivia asked.

"She hurts herself a lot," he said, shaking his head. "My grandpa Charlie calls her Nutzy." Olivia shook her head in understanding.

"It's klutzy, big man, and I am not klutzy." I said. Esme laughed out loud at that.

Edward was moving my foot all around and asking me to tell him when it hurt. He studied it for a minute and then spoke.

"It's just a sprain, you should probably be gentle to it. I really don't think it's broken, but you might want to go to the ER just in case," he said.

"Okay, thanks. I think I'll be okay, though."

"Momma does this a lot," Kayden said, nodding like he wasn't surprised.

"Oh, is that right?" Edward asked Kayden. Kayden smiled at Edward and shook his head vigorously.

"Sometimes it's funny when she falls," he said, laughing.

"Thanks a lot, son. Thanks." I said. I shook my head at my cutie pie, knowing I wasn't really mad at him.

Then, I really looked at Edward. His face was focused only on my ankle and he looked very concentrated.

Now, I'd seen pictures of Edward before. He'd always looked attractive and Alice always reminded me of that fact. "He may be my brother, Bella, but I'm not blind." She always said.

But, now. Now that'd I'd gotten a good look at him, I was rendered breathless.

He was gorgeous. All green eyes, hunky arms, broad shoulders, and huge hands. He looked like a God.

I shook myself out of my daze and started to stand up. He instantly dropped his hand from my ankle and grabbed under my arm pits to help me up. Like I was a child. I was waiting for him to pinch my cheeks.

"Bella, I'm gonna watch Kay and you're going to the hospital. No if and or buts about it!" Esme said. I shook my head.

"Esme, really. I'm fine!" I said.

"No. Edward will take you. Don't whine, just go. Tell mommy you'll see her later, Kayden."

Kayden came and planted a sloppy kiss on my forehead and told me to be good for Edward.

I called for another one of the staff persons to inform Angela that I was talking a little trip to the 'feel better place.' She smiled at me, and told me they'd be okay.  
Edward and I walked out to the car. He took Kayden's car seat out of my car and helped buckle the kids into his car, then came to help me into my seat.

We drove in silence. It was mostly comfortable though, which threw me off a bit.

He drove me to the ER and I saw trusty Gus and his wheelchair. Gus was a Hospital Volunteer and he was the cutest old man I'd ever met. Me being here probably didn't surprise him.

"Well, Miss. Bella. What's it this time?"

"Gus! I'm only here to see you, you silly goose!" I said smiling to him.

"Yeah, yeah. You say things like that, and you might just give my old heart a fright." Gus said. Edward helped me into the wheelchair and told me he was just going to move the car and he'd be back in a second.

"So...is that your boyfriend, Miss. Bella?" Gus asked.

"No! No, he's not my boyfriend," I practically yelled. Gus just laughed and shook his head.

He wheeled me into the ER and Patty, the nice lady behind the counter smiled and greeted me happily. Edward appeared then, and sat beside where Gus had parked my chair.

"You know, it's a little sad that everyone in the ER knows you," Edward said smiling.

"Yeah, yeah."

"I could just push you through to a room, but I wouldn't want you to have special privileges, would I?" Edward asked.

I just gave him the mean face, and started to ignore him.

"I'm going to ignore you now," I said.

"Oh, very mature Miss. Swan."

"Mature? You're telling me about maturity?" I asked. He laughed and shook his head at me like I was ridiculous.

"Oh, Miss. Swan. You're such a charmer." I just huffed at him and shook my head, going back to ignoring him.

Carlisle came out a couple minutes later and asked why Edward hadn't already taken me back. Edward just laughed and wheeled my chair back to one of the freezing cold rooms. Carlisle grilled be about being more careful while walking while looking at my ankle. All through the examination Edward laughed, for God only knows what reason.

Edward was right, it was just a sprain. Carlisle wrapped it up in an Ace bandage and told me to take it easy. Edward was to drive me to Esme's to get them and drop Kayden and my car off out at my house. So, we did just that.

When we got to the house, Esme volunteered Edward to drop me and Kayden off at school in the morning. Edward agreed to do it with a huge smile. Olivia, cutie pie that she was, told me she hoped I felt better real soon.

We got into the house and I wobbled into the bathroom starting Kayden's bath. I then called Alice to tell her that if she still wanted us to come over, she'd have to come get us. She laughed when she heard that I'd hurt myself again and said Jasper would be over in thirty minutes. Which gave me just enough time to get Kayden dressed and ready.

I quickly washed him while singing our bath songs. He giggled when I made him a bubbles mustache and whined when he got a little soap in his eye. When he was squeaky clean he jumped out of the tub and ran to his room. I got him dressed and ready to go. Once he was done I walked to my room to change into some cargo pants. Which was a very difficult, believe it or not.

Kayden squealed and that's when I knew Jasper had arrived. We loaded up in his car and made our way to their house, Kayden telling Jasper all about my fall the entire way there. Jasper laughed and shook his head at me.

"You're a mess, Bella." he laughed.

Yeah, I was a _mess_.

* * *

Does anybody else sing songs to their kids in the tub? My son hates baths, but when I sing to him he gets a little more excited about them. Do you have any tricks like that?

Let me know how you liked this chapter, please.

We'll hear from Edward next. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for all the reviews and alerts. I can't explain how much they mean to me. I'm glad some of you are enjoying this.

Again, if anyone would like to help me out and look this over before I update, that would be **greatly** appreciated.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"I am Olivia! Queen of the Potty!" My little girl screamed, running out of the bathroom with a cape around her neck and a paper made crown on her head.

"Of course you are, baby." She smiled at me then took off to her room. "Are you gonna come with me to take Kayden and Miss. Bella to school?" She nodded her to say yes.

"Daddy, can I wear my crown to take them to school?" She asked. I nodded my head and told her that that was fine. She smiled, again. Getting her to smile was the best part of every day for me.

Olivia was my _life._

She got on some rain boots that didn't match her outfit at all. She brought a brush to me and I brushed through her rough-looking curls.

"Ouch Daddy! Not so hard!" She screamed.

"I'm sorry baby." I said.

"It's okay, you don't know what you're doing." She said bluntly. If it had been anyone else I would have been offended.

We loaded up in the car and I dug through the center console trying to find the directions Esme had written on a napkin for me in case I hadn't remembered where I was going. I found it, then threw the car in reverse and headed to the house. Olivia's Barbie Cd blasting the entire way there.

When we got to the house Olivia unbuckled herself and jumped out of the car, running to the front door. It was opened by Kayden and he told us both to come in.

"Momma's having a bad hair day." He said. I smiled and shook my head.

"Bella?" I called out loud.

"Just…give me a sec!" She yelled from somewhere upstairs. Kayden invited us to watch power rangers with him, so we went in the living room to wait.

Five minutes later Bella came down the stairs, her hair in a messy bun. "Sorry I've made you wait it's just…I couldn't put my pants on, we slept in late and…yeah, it's just been a crazy morning."

I laughed. "Don't stress it, I needed to catch up on my power rangers."

She smiled, then yelled for Kayden to turn off the T.v. He did, then ran to grab his shoes. Olivia, not knowing what to do, came to hide behind my leg.

"Wow, she literally disappears behind you." Bella said. "She's so tiny."

"Yeah, she is."

"Hi, Miss. Olivia." Bella said, smiling at my girl. "I love your boots."

That launched Olivia into telling Bella just how she got the boots. Her mom bought them for her, and they were her favorite and she loved the big white flowers on them.

Bella smiled and ruffled her hair.

Kayden came running down the stairs, then. Only slowing down when Bella gave him a look.

Olivia, Kayden and I walked out to the car. Bella limped.

"How is your ankle?"

"Fine. Better than fine, actually. The brace is just kind of uncomfortable." She said, helping Kayden buckle in.

We got the kids buckled in and sat down in our seats. I started the car and Barbie belted through the speakers saying something about being 'connected.'

Kayden put his hands over his ears and screamed _turn it off_ from the backseat. I smiled then reached forward to turn the music down, only to feel a big jolt of electricity run straight through me and down to my dick. I looked down to see that Bella's finger tips had connected with mine. Her _fingertips_.

If just the feel of her fingertips did that to me, what would her whole hand do? Bella was attractive, obviously. But did I expect this kind of reaction from her?

_Hell_ no.

After a few seconds I realized that ours fingers were still touching and that it was kind of weird. I pulled back and she turned the music down. Kayden looked relived.

We drove in silence, except for Olivia singing a part of a song, to the school.

"Miss Bella, may I come to school?" Olivia asked her.

"Believe it or not, when we came yesterday we were going to see if you had a spot open for 'Livia." I chimed in."We, or I, just got a little distracted. I mean, with your hurt ankle...not that I was distracted by you, or wait no...that come out wrong. You're not ugly! I just...ugh. Nevermind." I was a complete asshole.

"We do have a spot, if you'd like her to start coming," Bella said simply.

"We'd like that," I said back.

So, when we arrived at the school, Bella limped in and got me the paperwork while Olivia played with some little girls. I filled it all out and handed it back to Bella, telling her Olivia would be a "half-day" student. Meaning my mom would come pick her up at 1 every afternoon. Mom got bored at home by herself and Olivia was more than happy to help her keep busy. She smiled and said thanks, and told Olivia that she couldn't wait for her to start tomorrow. We said goodbye and walked out to the car. We got in, and headed towards my families house.

"Kayden says Miss. Bella is single. What does that mean?" Olivia asked.

"It means she doesn't have a boyfriend, honey." I said. She said _oh_ and didn't say anything more.

We got to my parents house and Olivia and I walked hand-in-hand to the front door, letting ourselves in. Dad was in the sitting room, and mom was in the kitchen, but they knew we were here the moment we walked in.

"My babies!" Mom squealed. Olivia ran to her and hugged her like her little life depended on it.

"I'm so excited to spend the day with you, Sweet Momma!" Olivia said to my mom, using the nickname Mom loved. She then ran to Dad and sat in his lap and cuddled into his chest.

Mom hugged me as I watched my daughter just lay contently with my Dad.

"She's so beautiful." Mom said. I smiled at her.

"She gets it from you, mom."

"She looks exactly like Tanya, is who she looks like. Not an ounce of you in her. Thank God," She said laughing, and walking into the kitchen.

"Haha. Very funny." I followed her.

"Speaking of Tanya..."

"What about her?"

"Have you spoken to her lately?" She asked. Already knowing the answer.

"No, mom. I haven't. She hasn't called since Easter."

"But it's September!"

"Yes, mom. I realize that."

"How someone can just ignore that beautiful baby, is beyond me." She said, shaking her head.

"I don't understand it either, mom." I said. Because I really didn't.

"I don't fight with her anymore, Mom. It is what it is. 'Livia deserves better than her. I know that. But at the same time, Tanya was never ready to be a mom. She never wanted to be ready to be a mom. It just happened." I said. Speaking nothing but the truth. I didn't think it was right, but sometimes the truth hurts.

"She needs a mom, Edward."

"Mom, please. Let's not do this right now. I've gotta go get changed for work."

"I'll pick Bella and Kayden up from school, okay?" Mom said.

"Okay, Mom. Love you," I said, kissing her cheek.

I walked to the living room and saw Dad was sleeping while Olivia was watching Bear in the Big Blue House.

"I love you, sweet angel," I said, kissing her on the cheek. "Be good for sweet momma."

"Be safe at work daddy." She said. Then cuddled back into my dad's chest.

I left for the house, then, and went to go get dressed for my third day at work.

This was going to be exciting.

* * *

So, all of the sudden about twenty people added this to their story alerts. I don't know how that happened, but thank you so much. I hope this doesn't disappoint!

My daughter calls my mom 'Sweet Momma.' I don't know why she does it, but she's been doing it since she could talk. Do your kids have any special names they call their grandparents?

Okay, review and let me know what you thought! I'm laying on the couch watching Criminal Minds and have nothing better to do then read all your wonderful reviews. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks so much for all the reviews. I am blown away, yet again.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Edward:**

When I stopped by my parents house after work to pick up Olivia like I always did and found out she wasn't there but at Bella's house, we can just say that I wasn't in the best mood. Work was stressful and now I had to go out of my way to get Olivia. I tried not to show my frustration, but I'm pretty sure Mom knew. Mom always knows things like that.

So, I drove to Bella's house. When I turned the car off I heard loud music and kids singing. I walked up to the door and knocked, but not surprisingly, no one answered. So I let myself in. What I saw will forever be ingrained in my mind.

Poor Kayden had on jeans and a dark blue shirt. But the poor kid had make-up on and a lighting bolt going down one of his eyes. He was sitting in the love seat pouting. Olivia was in a blue dress that was so big on her it looked like it could swallow her whole. She also had the same lightning bolt down her face. She was standing on top of the coffee table singing. Bella sat in front of her, her back to me. Olivia looked up at last minute and saw that I was here. She screamed daddy at me then had Bella help her off of the coffee table. She ran as fast as her little leg would carry her towards me.

"Daddy, I'm Lady Gaga!" She squealed.

"Oh, really? Is Kayden Lady Gaga, too?" I asked.

"Yes, except he didn't want to be. I made him though." Olivia said, smiling. "Isn't he just beautiful?"

"Um, sure honey. But how about we let him take the make-up off now."

She sighed and said that was fine. Kayden ran like a bat out of hell to the bathroom to wash that shit off, and I didn't blame him.

I told Olivia she needed to change into her clothes so we could go.

"Mrs. Bella is coming over to Auntie Alice's house tonight, too!" Olivia said running into a room off of the living room..

"Alice invited you for dinner, too?" I asked her.

"Yeah, she did," Bella said. Olivia came out of the room then, and gave the blue dress back to Bella.

"Well, we'll see you there then?"

"Yeah, you will." She said smiling.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

"So, what do you think of Bella?" Alice asked.

"Um, she's...nice?"

"Nice? What is this sixth grade?"

"Shut up, Alice."

"She has a crush on you," Alice said.

"No she doesn't!" I said.

"She does. You should ask her out."

"Ask Bella out?"

"Yes, you dummy." I thought about it. Bella was pretty. Bella was a good mom, a good person. There should be no reason why I _wouldn't_ want to go out with her.

"I'll think about it." I said. Ending the conversation. I helped Alice handle the rest of dinner. About ten minutes later Bella showed up. Alice looked at the clock and laughed, heading to the door to open it.

"Late, as always." I heard her say. Bella said something back, but it was to quite for me to hear. I saw Kayden go sit with Olivia on the couch and Bella and Alice walked into the kitchen with me. They talked for a while, while I made dinner and chimed in when they asked a question. Once dinner was ready, Alice called the kids to the table and we all sat down and ate. Mostly Kayden and Olivia kept up the conversation. I couldn't concentrate much because of the shitty day I'd had at work and Alice had set Bella right beside me and her thigh would touch mine every once in a while. Every time our thighs even barely touched each other, my dick would get impossible harder. Which was really embarrassing and totally amazing at the same time.

I knew that once we were done I wouldn't be able to stand up. If I did everyone at the table would see the huge tent in my pants and that would just...no. That wasn't happening. So I thought of my grandma in a bikini and that did it for me.

Once everyone was done I got up and took everyone's plates to the kitchen. I started the water in the sink to wash them when I heard footsteps come in.

"Need any help?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, sure," I said. Once the water was down Bella came and stood beside me. Rinsing while I washed. It was quite, but comfortable.

"How long have you owned the school?" I asked.

"For only about a year. It's been gotten pretty successful quickly though. We're one of the two pre-schools in this town."

"Ah. Another school was in need. That's good, though. I think Olivia is gonna like it."

"Yeah, I'm sure she will," Bella said. It fell into silence again. I looked over at her rinsing some plates. For the first time since I met her I looked at her. Really looked at her.

She was _gorgeous_.

She must have felt me staring at her, since she looked back at me and smiled.

"Do I have something on my face?" She asked, blushing.

"No...you're just...never mind," I said. Almost making a complete ass out of myself. We finished the dishes then, and walked out of the kitchen and into the living room where the kids were watching Power Rangers.

"I can't wait to have kids," Alice said. "They're just so damn cute!"

"Yeah, my cute kid needs to get her ass to bed, so we'll be going now. Come one, Olivia baby. Tell Aunt Alice goodnight." I said.

"Night Auntie Alice!" Olivia said, hugging Alice's legs.

"We need to be going too," Bella said. Kayden got off the couch and walked over to Alice to kiss her cheek. He grabbed Bella's hand and we all walked out, thanking Alice for inviting us over.

When we were outside and Bella had gotten Kayden in the car and I had just finished buckling Olivia in. I shut the door and then turned towards Bella.

"I'm not so sure you should be driving," I said, smiling and winking to let her know I was kidding.

"Haha. You're so funny, Eddie!" She said.

"Doyouwannagoonadatewithme?"

"What?" She said. Now it was my turn to blush.

"Would you wanna, you know, go on a date with me sometime?"

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, really." I said, smiling to turn and make the less awkward.

"I'd love that, Edward." She said, smiling back.

* * *

Okay. It's short and there is probably tons of mistakes, but it will probably be a while until I can whip out a big chapter for you guys.

My kids love my homemade mac and cheese. Do you have a favorite dish you like to cook for family or friends?

Let me know what you thought of this one. :)


	5. Chapter 5

I won't give any excuses because I know you don't wanna hear them, so I'll just man up and say sorry for taking so long. Last chapter must have sucked something bad, cause I only got one review so...let's hope this one isn't so bad?

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"You agreed to go on a date with him?" Alice asked for the third time. "You agreed to go on a date with Edward?"

"For the billionth time now Alice, yes." I said. Starting to get frustrated. I loved Alice, I really did, but even I had a breaking point.

"We've gotta go shopping tonight!" She said. I sighed, already knowing that _that_ was coming.

"Esme's offered to watch Kayden for a couple hours while we go shopping," I told her then she squealed.

"Not that I don't love that Rugrat, but we really need some girl time! Pick you up at your house at six?"

"Yeah, sure." I said. Alice could tell I wasn't very excited, but she didn't let that get her down. Nothing could get Alice down.

Esme came and got Kayden ten minutes later and then I got myself ready for _it_. Now, I like to look good as much as the next person but shopping is just not my thing. After an hour I'm done with the whole experience. But, being best friends with Alice means we spends hours at the mall trying on tons of different outfits I'm not ever going to buy. I humor her, most days. Other days I whine like a baby.

Alice showed up just as I was throwing my hair up.

"Grab your purse, Hoochie. We're going shopping!" So I did just that, and walked out to her car with the attitude of someone walking to meet their death.

This was going to be _fun_.

* * *

After Alice and got done shopping we picked up Kayden from Esme's and she dropped us off at our house. I sent Kayden to wash his hands so he could help me make dinner.

"Momma," he said when he got in the kitchen, "are you and Mr. Edward gonna get married?"

"Um, no Kayden. We aren't. How did you even get that idea?"

"Sweet Momma told me." He said, as if that made perfect sense.

"Well, Sweet Momma is crazy. She does not know what she's talking about."

"Okay, momma. If you're sure."

"I'm sure baby." I smiled at him. He smiled back. Conversation over. We finished cooking dinner and ate and sang songs together. After dinner we sat on the couch for a whole two minutes before Kayden was bored and decided now was a good time for his bath. I ran it and he got in and played with the bath chalk for a while. When he was done I got him out and got him dressed and into bed.

"Goodnight baby." I said and kissed his head. He hummed his goodnight and whispered a quick _I love you_. I stepped out of his room and walked into the living room, where my cell phone was ringing. I picked it up and saw it was a number I didn't recognize.

"...Hello?" I answered.

"Bella, this is Edward," He said. It sounded more like a question.

"Oh, hey Edward," I answered trying to sound calm. When really I was freaking the hell out.

"Bella, yeah. Um, are you free tomorrow? What do you like to eat? Would you like me to pick you up? Are you allergic to anything?"

"Whoa, whoa. Slow down there, Edward," I said smiling.

"Sorry, I just...sorry."

"It's okay. I am free tomorrow, I've just got to see if Esme or Alice will watch Kayden. I like to eat anything, and I'm not allergic to anything. You could pick me up, if you'd like."

"Okay, got it. I've already asked Esme, she's fine with keeping the kids. Is seven okay?" He said.

"Yep. You've got yourself a date for seven, then." I was smiling really big. Why was my smile this big?

"I'm...excited...for it," He said.

"You don't sound so excited." There went my big smile.

"No! I am! I'm really excited. I promise," he said and this time I heard the smile in his voice.

"Okay, good. I'll see you at seven tomorrow, Edward."

"Tomorrow is Olivia's first day."

"Oh, I almost forgot! Then I'll see you in the morning."

"Oh...Okay. Well, goodnight Bella." He said, and then hung up before I had the chance to say anything.

Well.

_Okay then_.

* * *

When I got to the daycare in the morning I did my normal routine and kids started showing up. At 8:05 Edward and Olivia walked in and Edward was holding Olivia's hand like her life depended on it.

"Hey, guys," I said and walked over to them to see how everything was. Olivia was grining and then looked around with amazement written all over her face. She was excited.

Edward was not.

He looked like a lamb going to slaughter. His face was pale white and I was worried about poor little Olivia's hand. She didn't even seem fazed by it. I walked over to them and grabbed their joined hands and disconnected the two. Edwards face went whiter. Olivia just ran off.

"She'll be fine here Edward. I promise."

"I know, but I'm not sure _I'm_ going to be fine."

I sent a gentle smile his way, totally use to this.

"She's growing up and I don't like it." He said in a really sad voice.

"I know, Edward, I know," I shook my head, understanding the exact feeling.

"Well, I guess I'll be going. See you tonight, then?" He said, smiling at me.

"Yeah, see you tonight."

I smiled back.

* * *

Happy Holidays, everybody.

How was your kids for day of school/pre-k? Ours was rough. I think I cried harder than my kids did.

Let me know how this was, please.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm really trying not to let the lack of reviews discourage me. I'm writing because I like to write, and I guess that's all I can do right? Thanks for all those who did review, though. You make me very happy.

There may be errors, as I am not perfect.

It's date night. :)

* * *

My day was long, maybe that's because I was anxious. Maybe it was just because the hospital was having a slow day. Whatever it was, I had nothing but time to think.

I was taking Bella out tonight.

Kayden's mom, Bella. Olivia's day-care director, Bella. Pretty in the not obvious way, Bella. Made my palms sweat, Bella.

I was freaking out.

Which was kind of irrational, I guess. I mean, this is _just_ Bella.

_Just Bella my ass_.

So when seven o'clock rolled I knocked on her door and I rubbed my seriously sweaty palms on my jeans. Like a fifteen year old boy would had never been on a date.

She answered the door, looking all hot in a blue dress that look perfect set against her skin. It was sexy in the not-obvious way; it didn't look like it was painted on her skin and it hit right under her knee. On Bella, it was gorgeous. Only anyone else it would have been plain looking.

"Wow. You're...beautiful." I said.

"Don't sound so shocked there Eddie," she said smiling and walking out the door.

"No...I...No. I wasn't t-t-t-trying to sound shocked it's just that...I didn't expect..." I stuttered out like the complete asshole I was. Bella stopped me and put her index finger over my lips.

"Sssh," she said smiling.

"I'm sorry," I said, her finger still over my lips. She just smiled and removed her finger and grabbed my hand and dragged me to the car. By the time I'd taken my third step I'd composed myself and picked up my pace to get there and get her door for her. She smiled at me and she sat down in her seat. I shut her door and ran/excitedly walked to the other side. I hopped in and pulled out, ready to get out of her drive way.

"Where are we going?" She asked

"Uh. I'm not saying." She just smiled at me.

"I don't really like surprises," she said. My heart then proceeded to jump to my throat.

"Well, um, we don't have to go there...I guess we could go somewhere else? Um, I haven't been out to eat much so you're gonna-"

"No, Edward! Just, stop talking for a second." She said. I shut my mouth and looked at her."It's fine. Let's go to wherever it was you had planned, okay? I'm sure I'll like it."

"Okay." I said.

_I am such a fucking pussy_. Why was I acting like this? Why couldn't I stop being an asshole?

"How was your day?" Bella asked.

"It was okay. It seemed like it dragged 'cause I was anxious for tonight."

"You...were anxious to go out with me?" She asked her cheeks turning a bright pink.

"Did I say that out loud?" I asked, my cheeks probably turning a deeper shade of red than hers were.

"Yeah, you did," she turned to face me then, smiling a huge contagious smile. I had to smile back.

"Yeah, I was anxious." She laughed at that.

"You're cute." She said, blushing again.

"Um, thanks I think. I don't think I've ever been called cute before." I said. Smiling. _She_ was the cute one.

"What? Is beautiful more your thing?" She asked.

"No, never been called that either. I've been told I have a 'panty dropping' smile though," I said turning to smile at her full on. "Is it working?" I asked through my huge smile.

She looked at me serious for a second, and then burst out kind of laugh that makes tears form in your eyes and your stomach hurt.

She was beautiful.

"You're crazy, Edward Cullen. Seriously Apeshit."

"Wait just a second. Did Bella just cuss?" I asked, totally shocked.

"Yes sir, I just did." She said, smiling."Fuck, shit, damn."

"Whoa, easy there, sailor," I said. Smiling at her trying to think about my grandma in a bikini to get the raging hard on to go away. That shit was _hot_.

Conversation was comfortable after that. We talked about anything and everything. It made the thirty minute drive to the tiny park I found one day when I was just riding around easier. We got out once I had parked in a parking space. I grabbed the fancy basket out of the backseat and told Bella to follow me.

"So, a picnic?" Bella asked as we finally made it over to our a spot and set down the small blanket. I sat down then, noticing the grass was wet. Bella sat down and noticed the same thing.

"Oh great," I muttered, thinking about how fucking _fabulous_ this was. I looked over at Bella, waiting for her to be pissed. Her face was red. I shook my head, ready to hang up my coat and call it a night. Then- she started laughing. One of the beautiful laughs famous people fake on television shows. A full on, belly laugh.

"Uh, what's um, Bella?" I said very confused.

"Our butts are going to be soaked," she said, still laughing. I looked at her face. She wasn't mad. Not even a little bit.

"You know, you're kind of weird."

Foot, meet mouth.

That sobered her _right_ up. She stopped laughing almost instantly.

"No, I didn't mean it in a bad way! I promise. You're a good weird."

"A good weird?" she asked.

"Yes. Olivia's mother would have marched right back into my car and demanded I take her home if this would have happened to her. I...like your kind of weird. Although I do feel bad for ruining such a beautiful dress." I said, smiling to make sure she knew I meant what I was saying.

"Oh, well she sounds, um, lovely..." she said, then laughed, "Laugh would be so boring and way too dramtic if I had fits about little things like this. It's just water, it'll be perfectly fine." She smiled back at me.

We ate. We talked. We ate more. I learned more about her in that night then I'd probably ever known about Tayna. Bella was open. She told me she trusted me and I did her. She was the easiest person I'd ever talked to. Our conversation could have gone on for hours and hours. We finally packed up when it was very dark and headed towards my car. We hoped in and drove home.

When we pulled into her driveway my palms were sweaty. I wanted to kiss her. I needed to kiss her. Would she want me to kiss her? Does she even like me?

"So, I had a really good time tonight, Edward," she said.

"Me too. You think you'd want to do it again?" I asked. Stepping closer to her. It was now or fucking never. I felt like a sniper, waiting to find the right moment to shoot.

Holy hell. Did I just compare kissing Bella to shooting someone?

Hell yes I did.

"I'd love that, Edward."

That sealed it for me. She wanted this just as bad as I did. I leaned into her real close, going in for the 'kill'. Her lips got closer and closer and after what felt like an eternity her soft lips were pressed against mine.

* * *

What was your first date like? Horrible? Wonderful? Tell me about it, if you'd like. I love reading all your stories. :)

Thanks so much for reading, guys. Hope someone liked this chapter!


End file.
